


winged cupid, painted blind (art)

by SoftKing



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Nudity, Wings, retelling of eros and psyche is my basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: based on thesadchicken's fic for Qcard BigBang 2020!
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Qcard Big Bang





	winged cupid, painted blind (art)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to thesadchicken and the Qcard BigBang runner(s) <3  
> This was my first collaboration in an actual event and it was super fun!


End file.
